


Surprise Surprise

by Pxachybxtch



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omocute, Omorashi, Wetting, also Saiibouma ftw, omo, skirt wetting, this is late for Shumai’s birthday I’m sorrt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxachybxtch/pseuds/Pxachybxtch
Summary: Happy late birthday Shuichi baby! I wanted to post this yesterday but it wasn’t finished and I’ve been working a lot.
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship, Polyamorous - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Surprise Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late birthday Shuichi baby! I wanted to post this yesterday but it wasn’t finished and I’ve been working a lot.

September 7th.

Just an ordinary Monday, right? Same old stuff, just a different day of the week. To most people, that sounds about right. 

But for Shuichi Saihara, today was a very special day. A holiday just for him. Today just so happened to be Shuichi’s birthday! 

The morning felt like any other morning though. He woke up to the blinding light of the sun shining through the slight cracks in his blinds. 

A groan made its way up from his throat as he slowly sat himself up, his eyes opened enough to let the sunshine hit them, causing him to quickly squeeze them back together. 

“Jeeez... briigghtt...” he whimpered as he turned his head to the darker crevices of his room. He opened his eyes back up and let them adjust in the dullness.

After a few minutes, he was able to fully open his eyes back up, his body just now waking up. He could’ve gone back to sleep, but decided it would be better to get up when he realized what day it was.

He smiled slightly as he got himself out of bed, immediately he began to tidy up a little bit. With fast hands, he made his bed and fixed the pillows and stuffed animals on his bed. 

Once his bed was made back into its new state, he got dressed. Today, he had a special outfit planned.

Quickly, he threw on a t-shirt with white stripes gliding across the fabric, a few homemade beaded bracelets on both his slender wrists, a pastel pink skirt with little strawberries on the edges, underneath his skirt he threw on a pair of pastel pink panties with white lace that went along the edges, and to finish it all off, white thigh highs with little frills at the end.

Once he was done getting ready, he took a look at himself in the mirror, looking at himself from every angle. With every twist and turn his body made, the skirt flowed with him. 

Confidence at last. It had taken quite some time for the feeling to develop but today he felt rather good about himself. 

He gave one last look at the mirror before heading to his bedroom door. He was hoping that his uncle was downstairs making breakfast, or reading the comic strips in his newspaper. 

Unfortunately, his uncle wasn’t anywhere to be found. 

The living room? No. The kitchen? No. The bathroom? No. The backyard? Not a single trace of him.

Strange..

“Uncle Saihara..?” He quietly called as he opened the door to the basement, looking for him. 

No reply. 

“If you’re hiding so you have the chance to scare me, please don’t.. it’s not funny.” He said as he cautiously closed the door, slowly turning his back to it.

Surprisingly, nobody was behind him. He didn’t think his uncle would pull another scaring stunt on him after last time. Quite an embarrassing memory he wished he could erase from his brain.

He shook his head as he stumbled back into the kitchen. His eyes wandered to a new piece of paper on the fridge. He must’ve missed it the first time since he was more focused on finding out where his uncle was. “Hmm? What’s this?” 

He walked over to the fridge and pulled the small sheet of paper out from under the magnet, his eyes scanning over the scribbled down words.

“Happy birthday Shuichi!  
Sorry, I’m not home at the moment! I got called in for work, but I’ll be home later on. While I’m at work, do you think you can run to the grocery store for me please? I left enough money for you on the table to get groceries. Thank you. I wrote a list of things you can get for me while I’m at work on the back of this. See you tonight!  
Ps! There’s a bit of extra money for the train and for you to treat yourself to a coffee or something while you’re out and about.”

Shuichi felt a frown tug at his lips. He stared at the note for a few minutes, sighing quietly. What a disappointing birthday, that’s for sure. He didn’t plan on spending it on errands. 

Oh well, he didn’t want to disappoint his uncle and not do it just because it’s his birthday. Besides, when they saw each other later that evening, they might make dinner together and get a cake. At least Shuichi hoped they could do that. 

After looking at the small note in his hand for a few minutes, he flipped it over and took a look at the list.

“Milk (2%)  
Eggs  
Cheese  
Bread  
Salad fixings  
Dressing (your choice)  
Rice  
Apples  
Coffee grounds  
Tylenol  
Laundry detergent  
Garbage bags  
Hand soap  
Toothpaste  
Tissues  
Foil” 

‘Such a long list..’ Shuichi thought to himself as he held the small sheet of paper. On the bright side, at least his uncle was kind enough to leave him some extra money to get some coffee.

He decided that at least before he left to go get some groceries, he would make himself a quick breakfast.

Shuichi decided to eat something easy to make. Bowl of cornflakes and a tall glass of apple juice. 

The navy haired male brought his bowl and cup to the table and began to eat. The silence was shattered by the sound of him crunching the cereal between his teeth.

He felt rather lonely as he clinked his spoon against the side of his bowl. When he was younger before he lived with his uncle, his parents used to make him a special birthday breakfast. Confetti pancakes.

Where did time go?

Though, cornflakes for breakfast wasn’t too bad. But today, they felt blander than usual.

What a disappointing birthday.

Once his bowl was empty; excusing the tiny droplets of milk left behind, he took care of his dish and left it in the dishwasher, his empty cup joining too.

Shuichi got his shoes on his feet and grabbed his house key. He made sure he had his grocery list on him before heading out the door. 

His eyes immediately made their way over to the driveway, seeing that his uncle’s car was gone. What did he expect anyways, how else was he to get to work?

‘Dummy..’ 

To the train station he goes! 

Shuichi began to walk to the train station, humming quietly to himself. The sound of his shoes hitting the pavement filled his ears with the noises buzzing from his throat.

The weather was definitely nice for it being September. The sun was still shining brightly. A few clouds were slowly drifting in the blue sky as a slight breeze gently grazed against Shuichi’s skin and hair.

Today could still be good. 

•  
•  
•

“You’re adding too much sugar!” 

“Relax Kii-boy! I’m adding the exact amount that the recipe is calling for!” The purple haired male snickered as he stuck his tongue out at the robot.

Kiibo sighed and crossed his arms, his eyes rolling. “Why must you be so difficult sometimes Ouma? This cake has to be perfect for Saihara!” 

Kokichi poured the sugar into a bowl, shaking the measuring cup a little bit to make sure every grain of the sweet substance was combined with the other ingredients. “And it will be! Just let me do my thing. Anyways, what’s next?” 

“You tell me to leave you be but then ask me to do something for you....” the white haired male muttered under his breath as he picked up the recipe book, reading what’s next. “One tablespoon of vanilla extract.” 

“I think I’ll add one-and-a-half!” The shorter brat giggle as he got himself up on a stepping stool to reach the bottle up in the cupboard.

“Ouma, no! One table spoon! You’ll ruin it if you add more...” 

“‘Ouma, no! One table spoon! You’ll ruin it if you add more’” Kokichi mocked as he jumped down onto the floor. “Calm down I was just playing around, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” 

The robot’s cheeks flushed to a shade of blue. “A-Are you referring to my built in parts?! That is just inappropriate!” 

A snicker made its way out of Kokichi’s mouth as he measured out a tablespoon of vanilla extract and spilled it in with the rest of the ingredients. 

“Awww look at you get all flustered.. how cuuuttee!” Kokichi chuckled as he began mixing everything together with a whisk. “Do you know when Shuichi’s uncle needs is over by?” 

“If I can recall, Mr. Saihara will need us over by eleven! Momota, Amami, Yumeno, Shinhuji, Harukawa and Akamatsu will be meeting us there to help decorate! Hopefully before Saihara comes back home!” Kiibo smiled as he placed his hands on his metal hips. 

“Well we better hurry this up if we want to have this cake baked by then! Why don’t you mix it for me! You are a robot anyways! You probably have a mixing function, riiiigghhtt?” He grinned, already knowing what kind of reaction he was about to receive. 

Never would it get old.

“That’s robophobic!” The robot called out as he pointed his finger at Kokichi. “Do not compare me to some typical plug-in appliance!” 

Kokichi just smiled innocent to himself as he continued to stir the cake batter as fast as he could without flinging bits of cake batter all over the place.

•  
•  
•

Quiet music played around the cafe as shuichi sat at a table by himself, sipping the liquid inside his cup from a slit in the lid.

Nothing too special was filled in the cup. Just a basic caramel macchiato with whipped cream.

Though, at least the coffee was helping him feel a bit better about how his day was going. He still wished his uncle was home and they could have a small celebration together.

These thoughts felt selfish... his uncle was working, he couldn’t help that. But he also couldn’t control how he felt about this. He was rather hurt, but the note did say he would see him later on that night.

At least it was better than not seeing anybody at all..

For now, all he could do was sit at his table and peacefully drink his coffee. Once that was over with, he would run by the grocery store to pick up what he needed. 

Perhaps when he got back home and put the groceries away where they belong, he could sit down and watch television; there was some shows that he needed to catch up on anyways, or maybe he could play some video games.

Today could still be good.

After a bit of sitting down and slowly drinking away at his caramel flavored drink, he soon had nothing left in his cup. Shuichi got up from his seat and headed towards the garbage can near the exit. He tossed his empty cup into the bin and left the coffee shop.

Thankfully, the grocery store wasn’t too far away from the coffee shop. Just a quick ten minute walk. He pulled out his phone to check the time.

11:18 A.M.

He hoped that this shopping trip wouldn’t take too long at least. Shuichi put his phone away and continued on his way to the grocery store.

Eventually, he finally made it. Based on the parking lot and the amount of people going in and out of the store, it seemed like the place was pretty busy. Maybe this will end up being a long visit.

The navy haired male sighed quietly and stepped inside. He grabbed one of the grocery carts that were available and began pushing it around the store.

He grabbed onto the list that he needed and scanned over it a few times.

“Hmm... let’s see... Milk, eggs, cheese, bread, sa-“ 

As he was reading I’ve the list, he was interrupted when his cart clashed into another shoppers cart. “Hey! Watch yourself!” The stranger snarled at Shuichi as they angrily walked off with their cart. 

“I-I’m Sorry about that..!” Shuichi whispered as he watched the stranger walk away. His cheeks were darkening with embarrassment. He looked down at the floor as another displeased noise made its way out of his throat. 

He just had to keep telling himself the same thing over and over again; today could still be good.

Just as he was reminding himself that the day could turn around, he began to feel the familiar tingling sensation brew up inside his lower abdomen. His bladder was starting to fill up from this morning’s apple juice and coffee.

That coffee surely didn’t take its time to take a bit of a toll onto his organ. Though, the need still wasn’t too urgent, it wasn’t too hard to ignore.

For now, at least.

The navy haired male assumed that he could hold off on using the bathroom until he got home. Surely he could.

He pushed his bladder’s ache to the side and re-read the list one more time. He made sure he knew exactly what he needed to get and what isles to go down.

Shuichi put the list away and began pushing the cart in front of him. This time, he kept his gaze forward so he wouldn’t ram himself into somebody else again.

Every now and then, his bladder would send a signal throughout his body, giving him a reminder that he’s going to need to go a bit more urgently if he keeps waiting to use the restroom.

Of course, Shuichi decided against his natural urge’s indication. He was just fine right now, besides, he wouldn’t want to leave his cart right outside the bathroom while others could steal right from his it. 

Besides.. he wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of peeing in public bathrooms anyways. He seemed to be a bit bladder shy when it came to using public bathrooms.

It just felt more comfortable to him to just wait and use the bathroom at home. As long as he could hurry things up, he could get home pretty quickly and avoid having an accident. 

Little did he know, life wasn’t going to be too easy on him today, even though it was his birthday.

Shuichi decided to get the cold stuff last and started with the non-edible items Shuichi needed. Of course, those were the furthest aisles from where he was. He pushed his cart to the needed aisle and began heading down it. 

“Hmm.. what brand is it that I need again?” He quietly asked himself as he stopped walking and began examining the different brands of garbage bags there were.

Personally to Shuichi, they were all the same, but he knew his uncle was a little picky when it came to certain brands, so he had to search for the right one.

As he was looking for the right box of garbage bags, he felt another pulse inside of him. Even though it was still rather tolerable, it was undeniably annoying. 

Maybe he needed to go a bit more urgently than he thought he did. He bit his lip as he tried to put more of his focus onto the different brands of garbage bags.

‘Why are there so many different brands? They’re all the same thing pretty much..’ he thought to himself as he found the familiar red box he usually found under the sink at home. “Aha..!”

Shuichi crouched down a little bit as he grabbed the box and tossed it into the cart. As he was bending, he could feel a bit more pressure gang up into his liquid filled organ.

He felt a tiny sigh escape his throat as he slowly stood himself back up. It seemed as if his need got a bit more uncomfortable to handle when he bent himself over a little bit.

Maybe if he could keep himself from bending as much as he could, things would be okay. Shuichi began to wander around again, figuring out the next thing he needed to get on his list. 

•  
•  
•  
•  
Meanwhile, back at Mr. Saihara’s house, he had been getting some small things ready for the party. He began placing decorative table cloths on the kitchen table and countertop.

He felt a little guilty about lying to Shuichi to get him out of the house, but he knew in the end he would be so happy that his uncle had planned a surprise party for him. 

Hopefully, he was able to keep Shuichi out of the house long enough...

Behind him, Rantaro and Korekiyo were hanging up streamers and balloons all along the ceiling.

“I think you need to twist it around this way...” Korekiyo whispered as he pulled his roll of streamers back more towards himself.

“Ah, my apologies! I’ll fix it.” The avocado replied as he fixed the way the two streamers were colliding with one another. 

Then from the kitchen, the familiar sound of teasing could be heard. Everyone’s head snapped towards the doorway of the kitchen.

“I guess robots are good at decorating cakes. Did you have to look up a reference in your head?” The purple haired male asked.

“Your robophobia will not be tolerated!” 

Mr. Saihara sighed and rolled his eyes. The two seemed to bicker quite often like an old couple. Guess it was true that Shuichi was the peacekeeper in the relationship.

“Umm, excuse me Mr. Saihara?” The blonde haired female asked as she held a bowl of punch in her hands. “Where would you like me to put this?” She asked.

“Oh, you can set that down on the counter with the other drinks and snacks.” He said calmly as he watched Kaede nod and carefully place the bowl on the counter, not letting a single drop spill out. 

Kaede backed up from the counter and admired all the snack options laid out. A small sigh escaping her lips. “Shuichi is going to absolutely love this!” She said happily.

Kaito and Maki were organizing the table with gifts, making it look as neat as possible. The taller purple haired male glanced over at the slightly shorter brunette next to him, smiling a little. 

“The way your organizing those gifts remind me of your looks!” He said confidently. “Neat and lovely!” 

Did he just? Yes, he did. Maki knew her boyfriend was bad at flirting, but didn’t expect it to be this bad. She huffed quietly and shook her head slightly. “You’re such a dork..” 

“Awww come on Maki-roll! I was trying my best!” 

“Nyeh... do you know when Shuichi is coming back?” Himiko asked. “We wouldn’t want the surprise spoiled early..” 

“Hmmm, I can shoot him a text or something. I’ll see where he’s at and how much time we have left.” Mr. Saihara said as he pulled his phone out and began typing away.

•  
•  
•  
It had been some time since Shuichi arrived at the store. This whole time, it had been quite a nightmare.. 

Every few minutes, people were bumping into his cart, or blocking the spot he needed with their carts. Not only were the people becoming a huge inconvenience to him, but his own bladder was starting to become rather annoying to deal with.

Slowly but surely, his need grew rather more urgent. Once and a while, his legs would press up more on each other, subtly wriggling up against one another. He whined quietly to himself as he tried to keep himself under control.

Only a few more things were needed. Then he could head home and pee. No big deal.

Today could still be good.

He could feel a bit more frustration pile up on top of him when he heard his phone chime. An audible groan made its way out of his throat. He just wanted to be left alone and get the rest of this grocery shopping done. 

“From: Uncle Saihara  
Hey Shuichi, just checking on you to see if you went to the store. Whatcha doing right now?” 

Shuichi silently began typing his response back, not realizing that his thighs were making friction with one another. 

“I’m still at the store. I still need to get a few more things and then I’m heading back.” 

Once he pressed the send button, he put his phone back and found himself squirming a bit more frequently, maybe this will be one of those times that he’ll need to use the bathroom before he gets home.

Maybe this time it won’t hurt to leave his cart unattended for a few minutes.. he sighed as he began pushing his cart along to look for the restrooms. 

After a few moments, he found the bathroom, but he wasn’t expecting to find an out of order sign taped to the bathroom door. He whimpered as he read the same words over and over again. 

How great.. just his luck today. Maybe he could at least wait until he got back to the train station. He would just have to hurry this up as much as he could. He tried to straighten himself back up as much as he could before walking with his cart to the next aisle. 

His need to urinate had definitely become stronger than it was awhile back, he kept walking with his thighs bound together. His mind was constantly reminded on how badly he needed to go.

Eventually, his bladder would be able to release, just hopefully not in his underwear and skirt. Especially on his birthday.

No, that wasn’t going to happen. There was no way in hell Shuichi was going to wet himself, definitely not today! He was far too old to be peeing himself. He could hold it.

Though, the longer he kept holding the liquid inside, the more it wanted to burst out of him. He quietly whined under his breath as he made his way to pick up the milk. 

Once he was down the aisle, he picked the gallon of milk up, watching the liquid slosh around inside the plastic gallon was enough to send a heavy shiver throughout his full bladder.

The navy haired male found himself crossing his legs slightly, wriggling a little. He had to remind himself that he was in a public place. People could easily see him squirm around. He could’ve already been seen doing it now. Which was more important, holding it in with comfort or his pride? 

He couldn’t bring himself to continue his visible movements. That was just way too flustering for him... he just can’t do it. He sighed heavily and set the milk into his cart.

Just as he was walking, he felt a tiny leak spring free into his undergarments. Shuichi gasped a bit as he stopped in his tracks. He battened his thighs together tightly to cut the small stream off.

Already, he could feel the slightly damp fabric. His cheeks were a shade of red as he tried to calm himself down, reminding himself he still had more control than his bladder did.

“Not here... I just need to hurry up and get out..” Shuichi whispered to himself as he began walking a bit faster to the checkout. His aching bladder definitely wasn’t going to be too happy with him if he wasn’t heading to a bathroom soon.

Of course with his luck he found himself looking for the shortest checkout line, but all of them seemed pretty long and busy. 

‘Great.. just great.. of course when I really need to pee..’ he thought as he got into the shortest of the long lines. 

While he stood in line he tried to find a comfortable position to stand in. But no matter how straight he tried to stand, he felt uncomfortable. The full organ inside him insisted that he at least crossed his legs.

Slowly and subtly, Shuichi tried shifting his legs together, slightly fidgeting. He had to hold it. He wasn’t going to let himself have an accident in the middle of the grocery store where everyone could see.

Today could still be good. 

•  
•  
•

By now, the party was all set up and ready to go. All the food was set out on the counter in the kitchen (excluding the ice cream that needed to stay in the freezer) 

“Is he on his way now?” Kiibo asked as he sat on the couch, allowing Kokichi to lay across his lap. 

“Hmmm.. I don’t see hm..” Rantaro answered as he quickly closed the curtains to the window. Still, Shuichi was nowhere to be seen. 

They couldn’t just text Shuichi to see where he was. That was too suspicious; it takes the meaning of surprise out of the surprise party. All they could do is subtly stalk the window and see if they spot Shuichi coming to the front door. 

“Uughhh what’s taking him so loooonngg? This waiting part is totally boring, I could just fall asleep!” Kokichi groaned. Truly he could fall asleep though, especially with his robotic lover’s hand carefully playing with his soft purple hair.

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon. We just have to keep waiting. It won’t be too much longer I assure you.” Mr. Saihara chimed in. 

Meanwhile, back at the grocery store, it was almost Shuichi’s turn to check out. By now, his bladder was pulsing constantly. He just wanted to pee. 

Shuichi felt so full, his bladder could give out soon. But, he just couldn’t allow that to happen. He had to wait. 

“Next in line please!”

Finally, it was his turn. He tried to hold himself up as straight as he could before pushing his cart closer to the conveyor belt. He began putting his items up and watching the cashier scan them.

Once the cart was empty, he watched her put them items in the grocery bags. “Did you find everything alright, sir?” She asked.

Shuichi nodded as he felt a shiver in his bladder, telling him to stop standing around and go pee. Of course he couldn’t do that, he had to pay for his stuff. Even if he wasn’t doing that right now, the restroom was out of order. “Mmhmm.” 

Even though there were people now in line behind him, he couldn’t help but subtly cross his legs once more. He really needed to go. 

For a moment, Shuichi ended up zoning out, his need to pee taking over his brain. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait. He at least had to wait until he got to the train station. 

Another leak pushed its way out, wetting his panties a little bit more. He gasped a bit as he reached down to hold himself without realizing what he was doing.

“Sir... are you okay?” She quietly asked, trying to get Shuichi’s attention. 

Immediately, Shuichi snapped out of the trance he was caught in and felt his cheeks heat up a little bit. He still didn’t remove his hand. “Hmm? Oh! Umm... I- Yeah! I’m all good, I apologize about that...” he muttered. 

He could feel the stares of the people behind him on his skin. People were looking at him funny. Perhaps they found out Shuichi was rather desperate to use the restroom. It was a bit obvious. But he couldn’t help himself, it was either squirm and hold himself, or keep his composure with the risk of having an accident.

Shuichi apologized a few times to the cashier before paying her with the money his uncle provided. He took his bags and slid the handles over his arms, carrying the heavier ones in his hands. He walked out of the store in quite a hurry.

That was rather embarrassing... it would probably be quite awhile before Shuichi showed his face at that store again. He whimpered quietly as he felt the liquid inside him slosh around harshly. He squeezed his legs together tightly as he walked. 

“I really need to go..” he whispered to himself. He could feel the pang worsen little by little. He tried to keep himself calm. He would be at the train station soon enough. Once he was there he could take a quick potty break.

But before that could happen, he had to get there first. He kept himself going and tried to keep his mind off anything to do with water or his bladder.

By the time he got there, his eyes immediately looked up at the clock. He needed to know if he had time to spare so he could finally release the contents that he’s been harboring. 

Unfortunately for him, his train left in five minutes. There was definitely not enough time for him to quickly get into the bathroom and get onto his train on time. He had to hurry and get on board. 

He sighed as he tried to walk on over to his train as quickly as he could. He could feel the pulsing every few seconds but he had to hold it. He was determined to. He whimpered quietly as he attempted to get to where he needed to as quickly as possible.

For once, things went right for him. Just as he got to his train, it was just pulling up. He quickly got on and found a spot to sit. He carefully placed his bags down on the ground and crossed his legs, squirming slightly in his seat. 

He pulled out his phone to see if anybody had contacted him at all. Nobody. Not even his friends wished him a happy birthday.

Did they forget what day it was? How did not a single one message him? Was he selfish for thinking this? Of course none of them were forced to wish him a happy birthday but it did feel a little saddening that none of them had tried to say anything to him and it was already past noon.

He just had to keep telling himself; Today could still be good. 

Though, the thought was soon interrupted when his bladder weakened once again and caused him to leak more. This time, there was a bit more that came out. A quiet gasp forced its way out of his mouth as he squeezed his legs tighter, trying to get it to stop.

When he was to get up, he was scared to look down at his seat. What if he left a small wet spot on the seat? He just hoped he didn’t and his underwear took the damage instead. 

It was still embarrassing but it was better than people knowing he was desperate to urinate. 

He could feel the train moving along. He was on the way home. He was getting close to being able to pee soon. He just had to hurry and get the groceries inside and then he could finally feel the release he had been craving so much.

That just required him holding it long enough. He kept shifting in his seat, his hips slightly wiggling. He couldn’t help but shove his hands in between his legs while his hands were still free.

It was hard to stay secretive, that’s for sure. Nobody was really paying much attention to him anyways but that didn’t make it less humiliating to squirm in public.

The whole train ride was agony. Minutes felt like hours. The need to pee just wouldn’t go away. Once he was able to get up from his seat and get off the train, he wasted no time to pick the bags up and rush out the door as quickly as possible. He didn’t dare to look at the seat to see if he had left a tiny puddle behind. He already knew it was there.

By now, Shuichi was bursting. He just couldn’t wait much longer. He had to hurry home now or else he would fully lose control where anybody could see him. He could feel the blush spread on his cheeks as he tried not to be so wobbly on his feet. He stumbled a little on his way back.

“Just a little bit more..” he whispered to himself. As he was walking, he felt another heavy leak push its way out, making a small splatter sound to the cement. He gasped a bit as he heard the sound. “No no no no no..! Not here, I can’t pee here..!” He whispered to himself as he tried to picking up the pace.

He was starting to wet himself.. he couldn’t hold it much longer. Thankfully nobody was around to witness him slightly lose control, but it didn’t make it any better. He needed to go right away. 

He was only a few minutes away from his house. He could make it! There was still some hope spared for him. He just needed to hurry up. 

Though, it felt so much harder to hold back the flood. Both his hands were occupied with shopping bags, he couldn’t spare his hands to help him hold.

All his mind was focused on was getting to the toilet. He needed to pee so badly. This was probably the most desperate he’s been in a long time.. he couldn’t exactly recall the last time he was in such a urgent situation like this.

Pretty soon, he came up near his home. His eyes lit up a little bit as he tried to hurry a bit more to the door. He didn’t even notice that somebody was peeking from a small crack in the curtains.

“He’s coming..!” Rantaro whisper-shouted. “Go hide, He’ll be in here any second..!” He said as he crouched down from the window. He leaned up against the wall and waited for the door to open.

Quickly, everyone scrambled to find a place to hide, even if it wasn’t exactly the best spot, it was enough to get them out of sight when first walking in. The lights were already off as they waited for Shuichi to come inside.

The navy haired male quickly set the bags down on the ground and swiftly grabbed at himself with one hand and looked for his house key with the other. Once he got a hold of it, he was shaking a little, having a hard time with getting the key into the slot.

“You have got to be kidding me..! Come on please!” He had a few more failed attempts of getting the key into the hole. His mind was so clouded with his desperation and relief he was so close to getting. “Please..! I just need to get in..!” 

Unfortunately for him he just couldn’t keep his keys in his hand. He dropped them onto the ground with a small clink. “Are you kidding?” He whined as he tried to bend down to pick them up. 

Shuichi could feel all the pressure from bending affect his bladder. More urine was forced out and dripped to the ground. He squeezed his legs tight to try to cut the flow off once more.

“No! Please no..! Just a little more!”

Finally, when he slid the key in, he felt tears start in his eyes. “Finally!” He cried as he didn’t hesitate to swing the door open and step inside. His hand reached to the wall and flipped the switch for the lights.

Once those lights are on and Shuichi stepped inside, he definitely wasn’t expecting multiple people to jump out at him and shout;

“SURRPIRIIISSEEEE!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAYYY!” 

Immediately, Shuichi jolted back and felt a short scream tuned with fear escape his throat. The last bit of strength his bladder had was scared away. Shuichi’s skin grew pale and clammy as his legs began trembling more. His hands were in between his legs as he felt the warm liquid he tried to hold in start spilling out of him.

No! This wasn’t supposed to happen! He was going to make it! He was so close! Why did he have to get so startled? His lip quivered a little as tears began streaming down his face. Everyone was staring at him as he was wetting himself.

“Shuichi?! Are you alright?” Kiibo asked as his eyes glanced down to the puddle forming on the ground.

There was no response. Shuichi was still in pure shock as his bladder was still releasing. He felt as if he couldn’t move, his body was stone. He couldn’t believe what he was doing, right in front of his friends and uncle.

His skirt was drenched as he could feel the wetness creep down his legs and on his thigh highs. This went on for who knows how long before Shuichi dropped to his knees, his bladder now fully empty. 

Immediately, quiet sobs began to force their way out his his throat. It felt like all the chances of the day being good had just dissolved into nothing. His body slightly trembled still as he had fallen into his own puddle. What if now that everyone saw him, they would leave? He truly messed this up..

“Shuichi! No wait don’t cry! It’s okay!” Kaede said as she rushed over to his side. She stood a little bit of distance to avoid his puddle as she crouched down to his level. “Hey now.. it’s okay Shuichi.” 

He shook his head as he sniffled. “It’s not okay! I pi-.... pissed myself like a kid right in front of everybody here! You guys.. set up a nice party for me and I ruined the mood by pissing myself and sitting here crying!” 

By now, his boyfriends had come rushing to his side too. Kiibo and Kokichi reached their hands out and gently placed them on his back. 

“Shumai... come on.. this wasn’t your fault.. it’s okay.” Kokichi said. He was trying to comfort him the best that he could, but he didn’t exactly know what to say. Kiibo was better at this kind of thing than he was. All he could really do was tell him it’s okay and rub his back. 

“Shuichi... please try to look up at me..” Kiibo instructed softly. Slowly, Shuichi looked up at the robot, warm tears still rolling down his warm red cheeks. “You didn’t mean to have an accident. It’s okay.. you were scared and this was your body’s reaction. This isn’t your fault at all. You shouldn’t cry on your birthday.” 

A tiny sniffle came from Shuichi as he tried to calm down. “I’m still sorry.. I umm... I’ll clean up and I’ll get changed.” He whispered.

“No need, Shuichi. I’ll help clean up, and you can get up and get changed.” Rantaro offered as he went into the kitchen. He knew he saw some cleaning supplies in there while hanging up some streamers and balloons. “I’ll even get the grocery bags from outside and carry them in for you.”

“Th.. Thank you.” He sniffled again as he got himself up and quickly ran upstairs and closed his bedroom door.

He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing what a mess he looked like. His eyes were a little red and puffy and his skirt had a huge wet spot on it. His thigh highs had tiny wet streaks going down them. He didn’t even want to see the damage done to his underwear when he got to changing those. 

He pulled his socks off and looked for some clean clothes to put on, he grabbed out another skirt. This time, it was black with a bow on the side of it. He got out some black and white stripes knee-highs and light blue panties with a dark blue bow.

Quickly, he changed his clothes and gathered his wet ones in a pile. He still felt rather ashamed and embarrassed for what he had done. He just wished that he could make today good.

At least, he was happy that his friends were rather nice to him about his accident. And his uncle was home and set up a little party for him. Those thoughts did bring a smile to his face. He wiped his eyes so they would look a little less wet as he carried his clothes back downstairs to put them in the washer. 

Once that was all taken care of, he stepped into the kitchen to see his friends and uncle gathered around the table. There was a cake placed on the table. 

“There’s the birthday boy!” His uncle called out with a small smile. “Come on and sit down so we can sing you happy birthday and eat cake and ice cream. After that you can open gifts if you would like!” 

“O-.. Okay..!” He said with a tiny smile. He sat down at the table and looked at the cake that had been in front of him. The candles were lit, making the cake look prettier. 

“You better like the cake.” Kokichi chuckled as him and Kiibo put a hand on his shoulders. “Kiibo and I made it together. You best appreciate your boyfriends’ hard work.” 

“Of course I do.. I very much appreciate it.” Shuichi smiled as he felt two soft kisses on both sides of his cheeks. He felt blush spread across his cheeks, but this time in a good way. 

A wider smile spread across his face as he heard all the people he cared about sing happy birthday to him. He didn’t care that it sounded out of tune or anything like that. He was just so happy that nobody forgot about him. He wasn’t expecting any of this, but of course he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
